Guess My Father was Right
Two plotlines twist around each other as a spy infiltrates Shade Academy, with her trusty stalker and a mysterious know-it-all ram faunus during a small political confrontation between Atlas, Mistral, Vale, and both political sides of Vacuo EXP Awarded Rubio Aurella - 175 EXP (A fine display of Aurella power, he handles the trouble that comes his way in style.) Siva Mako '''- 150 EXP (With the intention of spying, of course she realizes she's getting spied on herself. However, Siva comes across a troublesome ram who distracts her.) '''Red - 150 EXP (RED STUNTS.) La yata'aththar Nil - 125 EXP (Throughout the roleplay, Aththar's attitude changes from his happy-go-lucky self to being bitter with resentment due to the treatment of the Aurella family.) Prince Esmé of Crown Lune '- 100 EXP (Falling in more ways than one, Esmé shows distinct sides to himself like his crazy yandere side and his intelligent politically-savvy side.) '''Yín Arstat '- 75 EXP (For the most part observant of the occurrences around her, but paying attention to close detail.) '''Eric Light - 50 EXP (Showing off some knowledge of politics, Eric for the most part keeps away from the confrontation.) 'Ruen '- 50 EXP (Getting along well.) Roleplay A dropship with gold plated wings and a royal insignia approached the landing pad on the roof of Shade Academy. As the dropship landed, four guards came rushing out of the dropship, standing guard by the doorway. As two figures stepped out of it. "Welcome to shade academy, Eric Light." The figure on the right, dressed in an open neck shirt with a head scarf and two crocodile like shields on his back spoke, this was Prince Aththar Nil, a heir to the Nil Royalty outside of Vacuo. "Quite the academy over here." Eric said as he licked his lips as the heat of Vacuo instantly made his lip parched from any liquid almost instantly, even though his skin was synthetic, he could feel his skin drying up, this was Eric Light. Fourth and youngest child of the Light family from Atlas. Eric was a student from Beacon while also being a specialist for his father's Atlesian Intelligence Agency. "Come, we go meet the headmaster of Shade." Athtar spoke as the duo made their way to the roof access. In the shade initially, a beautiful but simplistic in style striped horned ram faunus girl with a large bust noticed the ship land. She sighed loudly after noticing the pretentious insignia, "Well, well well, if it isn't the royal ignisia..." she said rolling her eyes to herself but mostly finding irritation that whoever came was obviously stupid or arrogant to think they could just up and get here via airship even though it was strictly prohibited. Clicking her tongue, she rolled to the side and got up, following the two obviously elite or rich looking figures to tell them off about their disrespect. If no one was gonna a do it after all, may as well Ruen. A woman with pale-gray skin and a shock of stark white hair was wandering around Shade Academy, trying to learn about any potential threats. She wandered in the shadows, trying to stay out of sight. She wore a gray tank top over a black long-sleeved turtleneck, and had a utility belt stocked with several fun toys essential for a profession such as hers. One of her hands was kept by a metal cylinder holstered on her belt as she skulked through the shadows of the academic buildings. 'Now let's see what we can find,' she thought. As she looked around, she saw a rather ornate ship land. 'Oh? Now what's this?' she wondered. 'Royalty perhaps?' She also saw a ram faunus girl in the area that unfortunately reminded her of recent events she'd rather not repeat. The Prince continued his way to the roof access with Eric and his guards while maintaining a high level of caution. "Something isn't right, Aththar. Are you sure you had permission to land?" Eric questioned as he looked around the catwalk that connected the landing pad and roof access. "Of course! Why Headmaster Rubio an my family went way back when my father founder Nile Fortress. Hence how we got our name and made trade with almost everyone." Aththar said as the duo reached the door. "Guard the dropship men, Eric and I will be having a talk with the headmaster." Aththar spoke as the lift closed it's door, descending to the top floor The gray-skinned woman stealthily followed the Prince from the shadows, intrigued by his presence at this academy and his sizeable entourage. Her footsteps were quiet as a mouse as she tailed the group from an intermediate distance. One member of the Prince's group also caught her eye. He was a seemingly normam boy that had a rather...stiff, air about him. He had a bit of an odd chemistry with the Prince. Who were these two, and why were they here? "Something doesn't feel right about this visit... I don't know exactly what..but this feeling is very strong." Eric said as he crossed his arms while stroking his chin, his face was painted with worry. "Don't worry, Eric! Everything is fine. I have my guards up on the roof while I have you beside me." Aththar placed a hand on Eric's shoulder while giving it a firm grip, to give the Scottish soldier reassurance. The woman overheard the two boys talking as she followed them. 'On the roof, hm?' she thought. 'As if they could stop me.' The woman continued to follow the pair across Shade's campus, keeping an eye on the surrounding area and using her electricity manipulation in the form of telekinesis to scan the nearby environment. One thing stuck out to her; the boy accompanying the Prince felt...odd, somehow. She resolved to find out why at some point. For now, however, she would continue tailing her marks. Although it has seemed like Ruen had disappeared for a short amount of time, she was merely altering her spatial location so as to not be detected by anyone, including that grey skinned chick~ Popping around here and there, she kept her movements as parallel to Siva's as she tailed after the two elite student figures and let go of her spatial lock to be a little more visible to let the fuck start as she suddenly appeared SLAM in front of Siva, making it appear as though SIVA had not been paying attention. In front of the office to the headmaster, screams and door poundings were heard, "I WON'T LET HIM TAKE YOUUUUUU Q////~////q" a shrilly voice cried out as he scratched at the door with his weapon and fingers. The lift arrived at the headsmaster's office after awhile. "Ding!" The lift rang and opened , leading into a hallway filled with priceless Aurella family portraits while the hall was lit with candle wall lights. "I seriously don't like this." Eric said as he let his arms down as he held the ball end of his claymore's hilt. "Oh there's nothing to worry about Eric. Everything is fine! We are withing the confines of Shade academy and the headmaster's office!" Aththar spoke as he took the first step forward, getting out of the elevator. Eric followed behind him, his face was now painted with cautious all over as he slowly walked out. Turning to the figure by the door, Eric tighten his grip on the hilt of his weapon Adjusting his monicle on his eye, Rubio groaned at the disturbances. First that flower prince and now there the ship? Infuriated enough by the childish florus' behavior but not knowing how to combat it without trouble with a part of Mistralese government, he glared over to Yín since it was obvious she was what he was after, "What did you DO to make him destroy MY walls and doors to get to you?!" he said through gritted teeth. Adjusting his monicle once more, he got up anyway since it would seem there were actual important figures on their way here from the sound of the airship. It had to be Atlas. There was no way any other kingdom would be as disrespectful to land on airship on the island. They were notorious for their inability to adapt to other customs. Rubbing his eyebrows, he motioned for Yín to exit with him. "If I knew, I would have enacted countermeasures against it by now," Yín muttered as she followed Rubio. That Florus was getting quite annoying. The temptation to stab him was strong. Perhaps she would settle for a restraining order when she had the time... The gray-skinned woman was jolted back to her position as she felt herself hit something...or rather, someone, she hadn't felt before. And she had been feeling the entire area within her field of vision. So that could only mean..."Damn teleporters," she muttered as she began walking around this new, annoying figure. Prince Esmé glanced over to the side and saw.... what must have been the gift of the Gods themselves!!!! <3.<3 The unique and royal looking Persian flower suddenly stopped what he was doing and bolted at TOP speed, CHARGING towards the two who had been approaching, keeping CLOSE eye on one as his target!!!!! "DESTINY HAS SEPARATED US FOR FAR TOO LONG, MY LOVE!!!!" he directed towards Aththar as he jumped on him!! "Now now, who is this person outside Headmaster Rubio's office?" Aththar questioned as he looked back towards Eric and back to the person by the door. As Aththar glanced back, Eric had his grip on his hilt tighten on the right mechanical arm. "Prince Esmé of Crown Lune...From Mistral." Eric stated as his left eye's glowing light faded away. "Eric! How rude of you to scan the person!"Aththar said as he turned his attention but was taken a back as the Mistralese prince jumped towards him. Eric quickly grabbed onto Aththar's scarf and pulled him aside from where the Mistralese prince would land Ruen was now completely next to Siva, smirking idiotically as she was clearly following her but in plain sight. She seemed pleased with herself as she adjusted her short but simple black dress. She gave a quick glance around and giggled loudly at discovering something else of interest, however stopped as she picked up commotion not too far. Ignoring the commotion for the most part since now there were TWO princes in his line of sight, Rubio marched right up to Eric with his wings extended to intimidate. "Excuse me! Where in our peace treaty has it not been stated CLEARLY that airship travel to Shade Academy is strictly forbidden! Have you no capability to adapt to the integral customs of other kingdoms at least to formally respect?!" he scolded the boy. Sighing massively, he bridged his eyebrows again, "I will call for a large enough water vessel to transport the airship, but it will be diffuclt. Hopefully the ecosystem and water does not get further contaminated..." Sighing again, he looked over to Aththar and lightened up slightly, "Ahh, Prince Nil," he said exasperatingly, "I was not alerted of your presence today." "Headmaster Rubio, this..isn't Eric's doing, the dropship however, is of my family's, my father sent for me to meet you." Aththar said Eric clenched his fist and grinned his teeth as he was blamed for landing in Shade academy Yín watched Rubio's treatment of the two boys with mild fascination. So this was how he operated... She resolved to file this information away for later. It would be useful when they were discussing the most important matter that saw her in Vacuo in the first place. If what she'd heard about the Aurella family was correct, it would be an...interesting meeting, if nothing else. The gray-skinned woman sighed as she realized someone was following her. AGAIN. she thought. She stopped dead in her tracks and faced the ram-horned girl that had been tailing her. "I'll give you one chance to leave me alone," she said. "You won't like what happens after that." The woman kept one hand by the metallic cylinder on her hip, in case this girl decided to make a move. Slamming against the floor would do nothing to deter Prince Esmé is his state of complete infatuation!!!! Nonetheless hitting the floor did give him a nasty nosebleed, he was a little teary eyed now! Q///~///q Huffing with a red face, he went on to grab Aththar from his legs, "Nyegh!" an odd noise from him was emitted when Aththar was grabbed, too busy explaining himself to the nasty screechy bird to notice that this Prince had other plans in mind!! Q///w///q Jumping up to grab his shoulders now, Prince Esmé wrapped his arm with his bladed bow around Aththar making it much less possible to escape~ as he spoke in his ear, "You knoww~~~~, I would surely love to know a little more about that family background of yours, considering I'm going to be involved in such an important way!! Q///u////q I only find it proper~" he groaned out. Aththar looked back at the other prince with a nervous face. "May..I ask, what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to get the Mistralese off of him. "Prince Esmé, do get off of my friend." Eric demanded Chuckling lightly as she turned to the woman, pulled down her shirt a little to reveal her cleavage and a card in between. She then pulled it out and showed it off as Siva's fake ID to get into this continent which read some inaccurate information about birthdate and name, "Thought you'd want to keep an eye on all those aliases or maybe I just felt like giving a little help~?" she said with a mischievous smirk then glanced around again and gave a little nod in a certain direction using a small spatial displacement technique to move a certain person a couple inches forward causing to fall forward into sight. It was tomboyish female with a red jacket. She laughed lightly, "There, since you want to be left alone, may as well get rid of everything else following you too, wouldn't you agree how helpful I'm being?" It was a typical day following his target as normal, and by now, he's learned quite a bit about her and has spending all of his day learning her movements and where she'd be going or doing and he hasn't been spotted for the most part. He was getting a little bit concerned since after a bit of this new person's teleportation skills, he was able to discern some spatial manipulation on her part and felt worried that he'd have to comply to different movements in order to not get spotted, but when he did try to get out of the way, he was found anyway! "Ahh!" he yelled slightly as he fell over after he was spatially tripped. He embarrassingly looked up at the two mostly but didn't really move much other than giving a small familiar wave to his target and a cocky smile. Not really paying attention to the commotion outside or really knowing how to address the Mistralese Prince's behavoir, Rubio adjusted his monicle again and sighed turning his attention to the Aththar. "You should know better than disrespect the capital customs, Prince Nil," he said a little lighter and then turned back to Eric, "I apologize for the mix up, I was not given any notice of international business occurring at my office and couldn't adapt to all the chances at once. I don't believe there's any business I need to partake in with Atlas and seeing your presence does give me a sense of alarm considering our agreement to maintain a distance and focus on the rise of Valean and Mistralese governments with my center focusing on Mistral, yours, Vale." He glanced back at Professor Arstat. "Either way, members of all kingdoms are here regardless and I'm sure we can adapt to one another's presences to get business out of the way. So, don't you all just make yourselves at home in my office and we'll figure out why you're all polluting an Aurella's time with your presences," he said in a spiteful and sour tone as he guided them back to his office, folding his wings back up. Yín grimaced. She needed to speak with Rubio alone. The information she had come to deliver was incredibly sensitive, and if it got out, Vacuo would likely suffer for it. "I will allow his Highness to speak first," she said politely, in hopes he would leave soon. The gray-skinned woman heard a slight scuffling sound and turned to see her tail from the other night, apparently tripping over their own feet. She had sensed them at the edge of her range, but paid them no mind. However, this girl now had her false papers, and that was tol far for her. "Give those back," she said, her voice low, rough, and filled with venom. Shooting up from being acknowledged as royalty, Prince Esmé gave a cocky grin over to Yín, "Ohhh~? So nowww you want to show me a level of respect? Well! I'll have YOU know I've moved on to bigger and better pastures, wouldn't you agree, dearest~? Q///u///q" he still held onto Aththar and was stroking his hair now to make his ex love jealous as together holding him, lunged up to land in front of Rubio. All of a sudden he took a rather serious tone of voice as he cleared his throat to speak, "Headmaster Aurella," he said, taking on a frown, "I've come here on political business with you. As you are fully aware of, Anima's diversity leads to immense differences in governance throughout the east continent. It's hardly united! Some of the smaller nations that make up the western seaboard of the continent have been recently united under my uncle's rule who has appointed me as ambassador for international relations including the Mistralese kingdom portion on the eastern industrial side. I've come here to seek combat guidance since it appears currently there seems to be a violent take over on the industrial Mistral kingdom's behalf that is starting to be of concern. They seem to not be respecting some of the cultural differences within the continent and currently we don't have the arms or power to reinforce a peace tolerance. Unfortunately, the only official combat school is Mistralese and there is none that stand on par existing on the smaller nations in the west or villages that make up the jungle center. I'm here to request Vacutian help in perhaps being able to send potential soldiers and peacekeepers from different nations of the western half of Anima simply so that we can be more prepared to defend the principles with which the entire continent should stand upon or at least have something as a backup to keep things equal if we are to settle things via more peaceful means. That was what I came to discuss with you." He bowed slightly, causing his crown to dip down a little then he went back to swooning over Aththar. Ruen sighed and looked like she was going to hand the ID back over to Siva, not phased at all by her demands and actually amused by the other tomboy's presence and how Siva didn't seem to mind them. With a mischievous smile, she seemed to have waited for a good moment, a gust of island wind from the waters surrounding it so that as Ruen tossed the ID into the air, it would be carried a fairly decent distance into the water. Even though it was just a fake, it would probably be an inconvenience to get another. Trying to pay attention and not wanting to get behind, he realized that the object at hand was going to take a very particular flight pattern due to the estimated velocity and projectory until impact so seeing the direct line of flight for the card, he found an intersection. Scrambling underneath a point that looked to be completely away from where the card looked like it was flying towards, Red pulled out one of his magnetic guns without the magnetic portion turned on yet and with his eyes closed for dramatic effect, angled his arm over to where he would shot with utmost precision. He shot the gun in a direction that looked towards the card as if he was going to shoot it. Actually it flew right past the card when Red instantly turned the magnet part of his gun back on to let the metallic bullet be drawn back but only slightly. Coming back, the parabola curve made it so that the bullet would be pulled back and would trap the card in its path. It was all very careful so as to not damage or make it come flying back towards him or injure him. Instead, he simply carefully drew the card back with the bullet over top of the card which was being magnetically pulled. It wasn't long until the card was in his hand and he tossed the bullet aside. Without a single glance to the card, he marched up to his target and presented it to her with a slight and respectful bow to the head. Fully ready to outright ignore the Mistralese Prince when he shot up in front of him since it was obvious the Vacutian prince was being referred to, Rubio adjusted his monicle and held back from completely lashing back at the ridiculous florus. It was definitely visibly difficult as he was gritted his teeth and waited until he was finished before the florus started acting actually serious. With a sigh, Rubio rubbed his forehead, "Prince Esmé..." he said slowly and carefully, "Your requests are simply not... reasonable for us right now. There are many changes to the system of combat schooling we are undergoing to try and add more complexities such as this and quite honestly I think having more arms will result in more aggression if you feel you are in the brink of an aggressive continental civil war... Honestly, we've been handing you many resources to build yourselves up and there isn't much more we can continue to do to coddle you. You need to learn to adapt to incoming threats on your own. I'm sorry but it's time to stand up on your own two feet if you want to be a proper kingdom, that is all." He motioned for Prince Esmé to leave, signaling he was done talking about this. In all actuality, he was feeling guilty since his family was currently sponsoring the industrial movement of Mistral and approved of their take over. It was his sister's responsibility to look over this after all and he wasn't going to get into a family feud by taking the losing side. He looked to the others, "Who else has matters with me?" he said harshly. Aththar struggled to get the prince off of his body as he shook about before his guards came behind him and carried the Mistralese off of the prince and held the prince down. "That is rude of you. And I would like to have a talk with you, Headmaster Rubio, if you do not mind." Aththar said with a slight bow as he dusted his shoulders and adjusted his head scarf after the rascal of a prince made a mess of his attire. Aththar would have thrown the Prince off of him but out of respect he chose not to. Which was a first time for him since he had been nothing but a nuisance while he was young. Living within the walls of Nile Fortress made Aththar a spoil brat pre se. But that was until his father forced him to take the Royal guard's training and then sent him off to Shade Academy. Aththar thought to himself. - Finally...Home, it has been long time since I last left... it has been only a month yet it has felt long than a month. But I am home and I am grateful. Thank you Father- Aththar gave himself a small grateful smile before returning to look at Rubio Yín couldn't help but smirk at seeing Rubio chew out the foolish prince. He certainly deserved it. She hadn't even been referring to him when she'd spoken earlier. But still, she would wait to speak with the headmaster. She still needed him alone. "That's quite alright," she said. "I can wait." She just hoped he wouldn't be too long... The gray-skinned woman looked at the red figure for a moment. She hid her shock well. To say the maneuver was impressive was an understatement, even by her own rather high standards. She took the I.D. which had been taken from her, and pocketed it. "Thank you," she said, a rare hint of gratitude in her voice. She turned back to the horned figure, her expression souring. "And as for you," she said as she used her electricity-powered telekinesis to apply pressure to the ram girl's throat, effectively choking her, while simultaneously lifting her by the neck. "Don't you know better than to take someone else's things?" she asked in a dark, sadistic tone. Chuckling, she raised a brow in amusement at watching Red deliver the I.D. back to it's owner. "Nice leash you have there. Does it do backflips too?" she giggled, but it abruptly stopped when she was getting choked. Even though it did cause some physical harm, it was kind of meaningless to her as she smiled back then spoke through the choking raspily, "But how can it possibly be taking if it doesn't belong to anyone in the first place?" She turned to Red, "As for you, your efforts won't result in anything. You'll be alone with your chess program as usual, and nothing is going to change that," she smiled sadly. Shocked, Prince Esmé stepped aback allowing for Aththar's guards to pull him off and hold him down momentarily as he reordered himself in his mind. He couldn't really believe that he was treated like this. Had Vacuo any heart? Deciding, he wasn't going to take no for an answer, the prince made the solution to simply boycott and stay around Shade longer than necessary order to get properly heard and corresponded with. Since he was rather strong, he shook of the guards holding him down but tripping one over with his weapon and shoving the other aside as he quickly again jumped on Aththar and gave him a big smooooochhh on the lips before heading out, "Ta-ta, my love~!! We shall soon meet again as fate has great things in store for us~!!! As for you poor broken hearts, I'm sorry but there's only room for one!!!" he winked at Yín then skipped out the door and slammed it. Still raising his eyebrow at whatever the hell was transpiring between the princes. Royal betrothal? It would seem so, but he didn't care at all about it since the royal section of Vacuo was none of his business really. He looked back down to Aththar, "Very well, then, speak," he said curly and impatiently. He was getting a little anxious to talk to someone who wasn't a child or would cause any drama. With the Mistralese Prince, it seemed a lot of that drama was gone and the need to adapt for it was no longer present. Red slightly flinched at June being mentioned as he glanced over to the mobile where June was and held it protectively for a second before taking out the mobile and typing on it before showing it to Siva. |Don't you have better things to do? She's not worth your time.| It sounded like he was irritated or jealous, maybe because he didn't deem the ram girl faunus worthy of Siva. Aththar spat and wiped his lips "Disgusting...Urg...Ah..yes...Headmaster Rubio, is it alright if we spoke inside your office and not in the hallway?" Aththar asked as he shivered from the thought of Prince Esme kissing him. Yín stood by the wall of Rubio's office, out of the way, hoping the headmaster hadn't soundproofed his office. Though if he was even half as paranoid as her, he would have, and given his upbringing he very likely could be. "Take all the you need," she said. The gray-skinned woman read the message, then looked to the red-clad figure, her eyes like little ice chips. She placed the metal cylinder back on her hip and turned to leave. "Can't stay here any longer," she muttered. "Else I'll be crawling into a bottle within the hour." With that, she left, sure that the figure would be close behind. Chuckling lightly, she let the two leave her sight and seemed to disappear herself. Not surprisingly, Red leapt at the chance of Siva going somewhere else for him to follow her. He was a distance behind but it felt rather intimate that he knew the exact distance she was comfortable with, right at the edge of her range! So that she wouldn't really be bothered but at the same time reminded! With a raise to the eyebrow, Rubio spat back at the prince, mostly infuriated by all of the events at once, "If what you wanted to say was truly important, you would adapt to the location, Prince Nil!" he scolded. He frowned slightly but he mostly did this because he didn't trust that either Prince had anything important for him and wanted to get to the matters with the professor instead somewhat soon... Yín simply stood, waiting for her chance to speak with the Headmaster. She was a bit surprised by the exchange, but not overly so; she knew the Aurellas had a reputation for doing such things. She was getting some rather useful information on Rubio, such as his disposition. He also seemed to be going through a period of stress. This could be a good thing, or a bad thing...hmm... "Well pardon me! I was hope if you would have information on an assassin that tried to kill my father! I came here to warn you as I received word that the assailant came to Shade Academy!" Aththar raised his voice at the way he was treated by the headmaster. Closing his eyes, Rubio smirked at the foolish words of the prince. Honestly, what were they teaching him in that area of Vacuo? This may be a problem that needs to be solved very quickly and he put a note to talk to his sister's council to make sure these medieval creatures of Vacuo were properly dealt with and educated in a correct way that aligned with the industrial plans of the nation, no, THE WORLD. Either way, he decided to entertain the boy for old time's sake. Show off what it meant to adapt of course. "Prince Nil..." he said gently but it was definitely condescending, "You fail to realize that this is indeed a combat school with highly capable individuals enrolled and even far more competent staff. A single mercenary has no ground to stand here and I am currently in the security process anyway. What you are telling me is that there's a light storm coming when I can already detect future threats and have planned accordingly. So then, you should likely be getting along with your sector of the kingdom to shapen it up a little otherwise I'll have to give you the same babysitting speech I did to the Mistralese Prince." His smirk turned back into a frown as he finished and fully waved the Prince off, completely dismissing him and no longer interested in his prescence. "Fine then. Guess my father was right about Aurella's." Aththar grinned his teeth as he turned to his guards and left with them. His father had warned him of the likes of Rubio Aurella, the birds of prey may have mutual relationship but they are far more arrogant than those rival of Atlas. Aththar should have heeded the warnings of his father and wished he would have brought him along, but his father has gotten old and frail, taking him along might have not been wise since the assailant is still out, free. 'My my,' Yín thought as she watched and listened from the sidelines, not wanting to interfere in this meeting of world leaders. 'It seems there is some hostility between these two clans.' She just hoped Rubio would be more receptive of her information, for multiple reasons. She was also glad for the chance to see how both leaders reacted in the situation; it could help with negotiations in the future. But still, she watched, listened, and waited.Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:Ship of the Century Category:School Shenanigans